Loser
by Dancefool91
Summary: Ryan gazed into Troy’s eyes and replied, “Well if it makes you feel any better, I would still like you even if you’re a loser…” Tryan.


**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary**- Ryan gazed into Troy's eyes and replied, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I would still like you even if you're a loser…" Tryan.

* * *

Jealousy

* * *

He royally screwed up.

Scratch that, he _fucked_ up

How could he miss it, the one shot that truly mattered. The shot that could have made a difference between beating West High by two points or losing to West High by 2 points. Unfortunately for Troy Bolton, his actions cost him the game. Instead of making the shot, the basketball swirled around the hoop and fell to the ground, the buzzer ringing a violently loud noise, signaling the end of the game. West High's fans vibrantly cheered for their team, as the West High basketball players shouted obscenities of victory and well deserved proclamations for themselves. Meanwhile, silence surrounded the East High bleachers, and no one could believe what had just happened. Troy could feel everyone's eyes staring at him, he could see the disappointment in the eyes of his fans, his girlfriend, his best friend, his father. West High had one… East High's basketball god had failed them… Troy was not a hero…

Normally after a game, Chad would throw a party at his house to celebrate another victory. Alcohol and mayhem would ensue, and Troy would find himself trying to talk things further with Gabriella but failing miserably.. But today, it was different. Chad did not decide to throw a party, instead opted to go to the movies with Taylor, Zeke was going to do some therapy cooking, Sharpay serving as a guinea pig for his pastries. Gabriella told him that she needed to study for a Calculus test. Instead, Troy found himself in the boy's locker-room, the poignant smell of musky air surrounding the area. But Troy could care less, too frustrated and angry to care. All Troy cared was that he was alone in the dimly lighted and dingy room. Unfortunately isolation was not in Troy's cards, for he heard the door open, footsteps approaching his direction, and voices. Well one voice to be exact, a voice Troy perfectly well. It belonged to the voice of the flamboyant drama king.

"Are you sure you left your stupid cap here, Chad? I don't see it anywhere here?" Troy could here Ryan reply. Troy assumed that Ryan must have been talking on his cell.

"Whatever, yeah okay, yeah I will try to get it." Troy could here Ryan snap shut the phone. Troy turned to his left, and noticed a faded white and red baseball cap that belonged to his best friend. That had been in Chad's possession for close to 3 years, a gift from his late aunt. Troy grabbed the cap and got up from his current position and made his way towards Ryan. Troy noticed that Ryan's back was facing him, noticing that Ryan was bending down to Chad's locker, searching through it. Troy took this time to stare at the blonde, never noticing until now how Ryan's ass was so… round.

"Stupid Danforth, making me get his stupid cap. God, why do I do this for people." Ryan muttered, looking through clothes and untouched textbooks.

"Cause you are a good person." Troy replied, sending Ryan to bolt up from his spot

"Holy shit!" Ryan shrieked, completely unaware of the other's presence. "Jesus Christ Bolton, you could have given me a heart attack!" Ryan exclaimed, trying to catch his breath while Troy giggled.

"Don't worry, I would have called 911." Troy retorted, trying to stifle another fit of giggles.

"Very funny." Ryan mumbled, his heavy heaves slowly subsiding to a more normal pace.

"You're looking for this?" Troy asked, dangling the cap around his fingers.

"Yeah, Chad called me, knowing that I stay later to help Ms. Darbus with the winter musical, asked me to get his stupid cap." Ryan explained.

"Well here." Troy lightly threw the cap to Ryan, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks." Ryan said. "So what are you doing here all by your lonesome self?"

"Well I have no where else to go." Troy stated. "I mean everyone is avoiding me like a plague and I refuse to go home and have my dad give me some stupid lecture on how I should have played the game." Troy banged his head on a locker, and slouched down to the floor, while Ryan tilted his head. Troy turned his attention to Ryan and could not help to admit that Ryan looked cute with his head tilted that way.

"Aren't you being a little dramatic?" Ryan asked advancing closer to Troy's location.

"No." Troy huffed under his breath as Ryan stood a mere few inches away from him.

"Well you are, and this whole self pity charade is getting a tad bit annoying."

"I am not in a 'self pity' mode right now."

"Well you are wallowing in your sorrows."

"Shut up."

"Is that all you can say."

"If I wasn't so depressed, I would make you eat your words."

"So I should be glad that you are in this current condition."

"Yes." By now Ryan was sitting right next to the moody basketball star. Troy noticed how he and Ryan were complete opposites. Troy was wearing his sweat-drenched basketball uniform, while Ryan donned a vibrant red button shirt with pristine white pants and a red and white fedora hat, a looked that did justice to Ryan's form, not that Troy was interested. Troy could smell Ryan's sweet watermelon scent that he oozed, contrasting to the musky air that was in the room.

"If it makes you happy, today hasn't been so good for me either." Ryan let out staring up at the ceiling. Troy turned to Ryan with a curious expression on his face,

"Why?"

"Well let's see, I woke up at 5:30 in the morning to come here to help paint the settings, had to go with my sister to the mall and tell her she looks amazing in everything she tried on for four hours, and then I got a parking ticket for not putting change in the parking meter. Oh and to top it off, my boyfriend broke up with me in a 30 second phone call." Ryan iterated in a cool and relaxed tone.

"As sucky as that all sounds, it doesn't top letting down hundreds of your peers in a game against your biggest rival." Troy counterattacked.

"Well I guess that beats mine but just by a little."

"You see. Now I am just, Troy, the guy who choked."

"It's not like it was the championship game. I mean you can beat them later on." Ryan said, trying to alleviate Troy's worries.

"Well if we couldn't beat them in a game, what makes you think we can beat them in a championship game or even a playoff game?"

"I know you guys can, you have done it before."

"That was before they beat us." Troy whispered.

"It's just one game, it doesn't take away from the fact that you are an amazing player." Ryan replied, as Troy looked up and stared at the blond teen, crystal oceanic orbs meeting charcoal colored eyes.

"You think I am amazing?" Troy grinned while the blind blushed a rosy color.

"I said you are an amazing basketball player, not that you were amazing." Ryan reiterated. "Don't twist my words."

"Well as much as I like getting compliments from an Evans, it still doesn't take away from the fact that I am just a big loser."

Ryan gazed into Troy's cerulean colored eyes and replied, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I would still like you even if you're a loser." Troy fixed his eyes on the blond, both not breaking eye contact from one another.

"Really?" Troy asked, breathing heavily as he refused to break his gaze from Ryan. Ryan simply nodded. It almost seemed like the two of them needed this, as Troy instinctively leaned in and placed his lips upon Ryan's. It was a soft, chaste kiss, a kiss that one would see in a Disney Channel movie. Ryan pulled away, Troy surprisingly feeling a bit disappointed that the kiss did not go any further.

"You have a girlfriend." Ryan merely stated. How could Troy forget, Gabriella.

"I don't love her." Troy quickly retorted and he was not lying. The two barely passed second base and the relationship itself was close to substance less.

"Well I am not a home wrecker." Ryan countered.

"Please. Just this once." Troy almost begged, hope filling his hypnotic blue globes.

"And why would I do that?" Ryan asked, a small smile creeping from his face.

"Because I am a loser and you like losers." Troy grinned. "And you think I am amazing."

"I never said you were am…" But Ryan did not finish his sentence as he felt a pair of soft lips attack his in a fevering kiss. Troy's lips burned as he placed his lips on top of Ryan's luscious pink lips, a burning that excited his body. Ryan climbed on top of Troy, hands roaming one another's bodies as the kiss intensified. Troy's tongue begged for entrance, and Ryan happily obliged. The two explored one another's mouths, Ryan's hands finding their way under Troy jersey, his fingering gliding over Troy's toned chest. Troy moaned into the kiss as his hands found their way to Ryan's backside and stealthily went under Ryan's pants as he could feel Ryan's firm derriere, this feeling exciting Troy. Troy had never gotten this far with Gabriella, yet here he was, groping Ryan on the locker-room floor, not that he was complaining.

Soon, Troy's hands made their way to Ryan's entrance as his fingers poked it, sending Ryan in a fit of hysteria.

"Oh God Troy." Ryan said in between kisses. Ryan soon kissed Troy's sweat-dripped neck, biting gently on the salty tasting skin that would soon leave a mark in the morning.

"Don't stop Ry." Troy hissed grabbed Ryan's hat and carelessly threw it.

"Hey asshole, That is expensive."

"I'm sorry, I guess you have to punish me." Troy grinned.

"That is something that you would hear in a porno movie." Ryan chuckled.

"Well if you want we could do the things that usually happen in one."

"We'll just have to see now won't we." Ryan said as he leaned down, the two sharing another passionate make-out session that soon led to so much more.

* * *

As hours passed, Ryan head laid soundly on Troy's chest, the two basking in the afterglow of their previous activities.. As Troy ran his fingers over Ryan's porcelain skin, he could not help but wonder if this is what happens if he lost a game, perhaps it was not so bad to be a loser.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
